Between You and Me
by ChemicalPanik
Summary: What would happen to Hanna and Caleb's relationship if he were to get into a car accident on the way to Rosewood? Would she shun him, or would she be there to comfort him? Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my second Hanna and Caleb story! I got inspired by this from the season finale. I know now that when Spencer and Melissa got hit, it wasn't Caleb and Lucas, but it got me wondering; what would happen if these two did get in an accident. So please review!**

**Chapter 1**

Caleb looked over at Lucas. They had been driving towards Rosewood for over a day now, and were no less than thirty minutes away.

Caleb tapped his foot impatiently. Lucas looked over at him.

"We'll be in Rosewood soon enough. Calm down."

"I can't." Caleb said nervously. What if she refused to see him? What if, when she saw him, she realized she didn't love him back?

"I know you're nervous, but everything will be alright. You should have seen how she has been acting the past couple of days." Lucas said with a sad smile on his face. Caleb smiled back. Twenty-five more minutes.

'I can do this.' He thought to himself.

Then, out of nowhere, a car collided into them.

**What did you guys think? I think I will have the next chapter in A's P.O.V. so I will be posting that one soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. This is all in A's P.O.V., so keep that in mind. Here you go, and please review. Also I have no idea who A is in the show, so I'm not going to deal with that matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, and if I did, Melissa and Ian would never have gotten back together.**

**Chapter 2**

God! Why did Hermie have to be such a loyal follower of Hanna's! He really needs to learn to quit when he is ahead. Even if Mona's deal was shady, he would have pretty much been guaranteed into Hanna's heart, because she always have at least ONE love interest.

Caleb. I really have to give Jenna props for this one. Yes, I hate her guts, and she is a creeper, but the idea of hiring the cliché hot bad boy to make Hanna fall in love with him while he is secretly spying on her….. Kudos. Sure Hanna got "even" with her, but still, she came out on top. Just goes to show you how lame the little liars are.

I had been watching Mona beg Hermie to keep her secret, and him not taking any of the bait. I did however, see him consider the chance to make Hanna his. But as soon as school was over, he decided to go and be "the hero".

He decided to go and pick Caleb up from Arizona (yes, I am watching them at all times, so I know where he was heading. Poor wittle homeless Caleb!). I knew I had to step in.

Keeping Caleb from Hanna would be cruel, but would be even more cruel would be killing him. Also, Hanna would never realize what a crap friend Mona is, and therefore, Mona could keep doing her job of ruining other people's lives, which I respect, because I aim to do that to Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer.

I'm not sure whether or not at the moment if I actually killed Caleb. My truck hit the side of the car not as forcefully as I intended, but I still did damage. I'm not worried though. Hanna will never hear about this. I'll make sure of it.

Kisses,

A

**Did you like it? I really tried to keep her/him in character! I will write the next chapter soon. Please review your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter! I'm going to try and write longer chapters from now on, so it might take me a couple of days to update! Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

They had been hit by a black truck that seemed to come out of nowhere. They were on the side of the road, blood and glass everywhere. The driver of the truck had speed off quickly after the accident.

Lucas opened his eyes. His head rested on the air bag, and his front windshield had been broken. He slowly moved his arms and legs to make sure that nothing was broken. He saw that his entire body was covered in bruises and small cuts from the glass.

He looked at his side of the car, and saw that it wasn't damaged. He finally remembered.

Caleb! He looked over at the teen sitting next to him and almost let out a scream of terror. If Lucas was bad, Caleb was ten times worse. He was covered in blood and broken glass, had a huge gash on the side of his head, and his arm was bent backwards. He looked like a ghost, he was so pale.

But what scared Lucas the most was that Caleb wasn't waking up.

"Caleb." Lucas said softly, starting to gently shake him. He didn't respond. There was only one thing left to do. Get help.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes, ambulance sirens blaring around them. Caleb was on a stretcher, and was quickly put in the emergency room.<p>

"How did this happen?" the doctor said. Even though Lucas had said he was fine, the doctor had wanted to make sure.

"We were driving to Rosewood, and suddenly a car crashed into us. The driver ran off. " Lucas said staring at the ground.

The doctor patted Lucas softly on the back.

"What were you going to Rosewood for?" the doctor asked casually.

"I was driving him back so he could be with a girl." Lucas said simply.

Oh God. He had forgotten about Hanna. Lucas looked at a clock sitting on the desk. It was 10:00. Caleb would have been at home with Hanna, fixing their relationship. But no, he was in a white room, with doctors poking at him.

'If he was awake, he would have been beyond pissed off.' Lucas thought to himself, smiling a little at the thought. Hanna.

'She would no doubt make him work for her forgiveness, but after seeing him, they would go back to where they left off, and Lucas, the Hermie, will be shunned again.' Lucas thought to himself.

"Do they both love each other?" the doctor said, glancing at Lucas. Lucas considered this for a moment. There was no doubt in his mind that Hanna loved Caleb. She had been torn up since he had left. But did Caleb really love Hanna?

_**Flashback**_

_It had taken Lucas five hours to catch up with Caleb. Caleb's bus had been delayed in Arkansas, due to a flat tire, and they had been forced to stay there for an extra two hours._

_Lucas pulled up to the bus station. He immediately saw Caleb. He was the only teenager there, and he was gazing at a picture. Lucas slowly approached him. _

_He stopped in his tracks when he realized what the picture was of. _

_It was Hanna and Caleb laughing together at school. Lucas then knew he could no longer turn back now._

"_Caleb?" Lucas said slowly._

_Caleb looked up suddenly, and thrust the picture into his pocket, where he would have easy access to it later, and it would be kept safe. _

_Caleb squinted at Lucas. He knew that he knew him from somewhere. Suddenly, it hit him. He was the boy Hanna had danced with at the Dance-Athon. He also had seen this boy trail after Hanna, hopelessly in love with her. Caleb could relate to that feeling. _

_What was he doing here? _

_Lucas could see the confusion written across Caleb's face._

"_I came here to bring you back to Rosewood…and Hanna." Lucas said. Caleb's eyes bugged out. _

"_What makes you think I want to be with her?" Caleb said, testing Lucas. _

"_I saw you looking at the picture. And I've seen how you look at her. I'm not blind, or dumb, as a matter of fact." Lucas said with a sad smile playing on his lips. Caleb opened his mouth in protest, but then closed it again when he realized Lucas was right. _

"_What makes you think she'll want me back?" Caleb said staring at the ground, almost as if, if he stared long enough, she would appear before them._

"_Because you love her, and she loves you." Lucas stated, even though it was killing him inside. _

"_She won't forgive me." Caleb said, determined to be right. "She didn't even come and talk to me."_

"_She never got the letter. And you will never know if you don't try." Lucas said, grabbing Caleb's thing off the table. Caleb followed behind, his thoughts racing through his mind. 'She didn't get the letter; she loves me; I love her.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yes. They both love each other." Lucas said decidedly.

"Then everything will be all right." The doctor said plainly. 'I hope so.' thought Lucas.

* * *

><p>Lucas contemplated what he should do next for two hours. Should he call Hanna and tell her right now, or should he wait and see what condition Caleb was in before telling her? He finally decided that he would wait and see what Caleb's condition was before he told Hanna he had driven him across the country so that he could see her.<p>

Every time a doctor walked by, Lucas jumped. It had been over two hours. What was taking so long?

Finally, a doctor approached Lucas.

"You're here with Caleb Rivers, right?" the doctor said, looking up from his clipboard.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Lucas asked, fearing the worst.

"He has a broken arm, and he had to get 10 stitches for the gash on his head. He's also in a coma. We still aren't sure when he will wake up, but we will keep you posted." The doctor said, giving a little nod to Lucas, and then walked off to attend to another patient.

"Can he have visitors yet?" Lucas suddenly called out.

"Not today, but tomorrow he should be allowed to be seen." The doctor said smiling sadly at Lucas. Lucas then turned around and picked up his phone. He dialed the number that he knew by heart.

* * *

><p>Hanna was alone in her room studying. Well, sort-of studying, if you count looking at London's Fashion Week and memorizing all the articles of clothing by every designer as studying.<p>

She sighed. She had come on to an ad for tents in her magazine. She quickly turned the page.

Suddenly, her phone started buzzing impatiently. She looked at the caller I.D. What was Lucas doing calling her?

**Caleb is in a coma! What will Hanna do when she finds out? I am currently writing the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that! Hope you enjoyed the story, and keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Although Caleb is in a coma, I am going to have his mind still running, and have him look back at him and Hanna. I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, please review!**

**Chapter 4**

Caleb was alone. There was nothing around him, to be more exact, but despite this he didn't feel scared. He thought he heard something behind him, and he turned around.

She was there. The same girl who had stolen his heart.

"Hanna?" Caleb asked, almost taking a step towards her, but deciding against it. What if he scared her off?

"Yes?" Hanna said taking a small step towards him.

"Are you really here?" He asked, and finally decided to step towards her. Caleb grabbed a hold of her, and held her for what seemed like hours. 'This is definitely a figment of my imagination, but I don't care.' Caleb thought to himself, as he was reminded of what it felt like to hold Hanna.

Then, almost as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. He felt like screaming, but nothing was coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly, he was back in time. It was a couple of days after the Dance-a-thon, when Jenna had first approached him.

_**Flashback**_

_Caleb was sitting alone at a table near the front of the school building. A blind girl with a white cane was walking over towards him. _

"_Caleb?" She asked, unsure of how to proceed._

"_Yeah?" He said, not interested at all. What was she doing talking to him?_

"_I need your services." She said bluntly._

"_What can I do?" Caleb asked, suddenly all ears. Every job was another step closer to Arizona._

"_I need you to spy on someone, and search through their belongings. They have something that isn't rightfully theirs." Jenna said pointedly. 'Wait, What? She wants me to spy and steal from someone?' Caleb thought to himself._

"_Who is it?" Caleb said, now fully engaged._

"_Hanna Marin." Jenna said. 'Of course. The perfect, popular, pretty girl. Great! And just when things went so well the last time we talked.' Caleb thought to himself. _

"_And if I say no?" Caleb inquired, worried about how the deal might end up. He could end up losing all of his customers if things didn't go as planned._

"_I'm willing to pay you double your usual." She said. _

_From that moment on, Caleb was Jenna's personal Hanna-tracker._

_**End of Flashback**_

Caleb remembered that moment. He thought he was making a great business move, but now all he could think of was how it had put him in this position. It was the sole reason for him being in love with Hanna, and with Hanna hating his guts.

Suddenly, Caleb was pulled back into another memory. This time, he was alone, or at least he thought he was, and on the phone.

_**Flashback**_

_It was during school hours, and Caleb stood outside, with no one in sight. Caleb was standing behind a couple of brick pillars, and was on the phone with Jenna._

"_I thought I told you! I'm not spying on her anymore!" Caleb said harshly into the phone._

"_You can't just stop! You have to finish what you started!" Jenna hissed. "You need to get out of your little fantasy life, and do the dirty work assigned to you." _

"_Hey, stop!" Caleb shouted._

"_You need to find that key! You've been living in her house for weeks!" Jenna snarled._

"_Listen to me, look at it this way: we both made a mistake." Caleb said back, hoping she would just forget what she had asked him to start._

"_Can you at least come and talk it over with me?" Jenna asked._

"_No. I can't do it tonight." Caleb said. He never wanted to set foot in the Cavanaugh house again. It was so creepy there, and being with Jenna would be ten times worse._

"_You said she wouldn't get in the way of things." Jenna said. _

"_I know what I said but it's different now." Caleb said glaring into the phone. 'If I had never made the deal with Jenna, things would be a lot easier now.' He thought to himself. 'Then again, I probably would never have gotten to know Hanna.'_

"_How are they different?" Jenna demanded pointedly._

"_First of all, I don't think she's who you say she is." Caleb said._

"_What do you know? She's a lying, nasty little-" _

"_Don't call her that!" Caleb shouted. Hanna was definitely not what Jenna thought she was he was sure of it. She was wonderful._

"_Come on, can you please come over and talk about it?" Jenna pleaded._

"_No. I can't do it tonight." He said, not caring if he sounded cruel or not._

"_Why not?" Jenna whined._

"_Because I say so." He said. Would Jenna stop trying so hard? God! What was the deal with her and that key? "Look-because-I'm living in her house and you keep calling. It's got to stop." _

"_We will talk about this later." Jenna said coldly._

"_Okay, fine. Later." Caleb said._

"_But-"Jenna began._

"_Later!" Caleb shouted into the phone, having had enough of Jenna's game. He stalked off. _

_He almost went back inside the school, before he realized he would see Hanna._

_He couldn't talk to her. It would only make me think more of what he had done to hurt her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Caleb was back in nowhere, but now, Hanna was here again.

"Will you stay?" caleb asked, sheepishly.

"As long as you want me to." She said, and Caleb pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

**What did you guys think? I know I added a lot of flashbacks, but I would have liked to see the scenes this way. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the fifth chapter! You guys get to see how Hanna reacts to the news in this chapter! Please review and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Hanna picked up the phone. Why would Lucas be calling her at 11:00 on a Friday night?

"Hanna, the most awful thing just happened. Me and Caleb were driving back to Rosewood, and-"Lucas began but was interrupted.

"Wait, you were driving Caleb back to Rosewood? What! Why?" Hanna screeched into the phone. Caleb was in Rosewood. Why hadn't he come back to her? Her stomach dropped. She suddenly knew that whatever Lucas planned on telling her, it wasn't good news.

"Don't play dumb, Hanna, we all know you two were completely in love with each other. I was driving him back so you two could be together." Lucas said calmly into the phone. Hanna was speechless. Lucas had really done all of this just so she and Caleb could be together?

"Thank you Lucas." Hanna said quietly.

"Yeah, but, on our way there, we got hit by a car. We're in the hospital. Caleb's in a coma." Lucas said quickly. He waited a moment to for the news to sink in.

'No. No!' Hanna thought to herself. 'I almost got him back. I will not lose him again!' Hanna thought to herself.

"I'm coming to the hospital." Hanna said determination evident in her voice.

Fifteen minutes later, Hanna was at the hospital. She approached the doctor nearest to her.

"How bad is Caleb?" she asked. The doctor could tell that she was frightened to death over what could happen to him, so he told her.

"The accident was pretty bad. We aren't sure how long he will be in a coma for." The doctor said, looking at Hanna.

"Can I go and see him?" Hanna asked quietly. The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry, but no visitors until tomorrow." The doctor said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Can you tell me where his room is?" Hanna asked trying to stay calm. 'Coma' was the only word going through her mind.

"He's in room 145." The doctor said, and he pointed her in the direction of Caleb's room. Hanna sped off as fast as her legs would carry her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. The door was open and Hanna could see Caleb. He looked so weak and tiny in the hospital bed. All she wanted to do was just curl up next to him and whisper that everything would be okay, but she couldn't. He wouldn't be able to hear her.

She took a seat outside of his room, and positioned herself so that she could have a good view of him. She decided to get comfortable, because there was no way she was going home without seeing him first.

Lucas strode over towards her. "He's going to be fine." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"We don't know that. What if he doesn't wake up?" Hanna asked, breaking down into tears.

"He'll be fine. He has you." Lucas said rubbing circles into her back.

"You should go home, your mom is probably worried sick about you, and you look exhausted." Hanna said taking a good look at him for the first time. He had huge bags under his eyes, and was pretty banged up from the crash.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked ready to stay the night, if that's what it would take to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hanna said simply. "Go get some sleep. And Lucas," Hanna said. Lucas turned towards her.

"Yeah?" He asked wondering what she was going to say.

"You are such a good friend. Thank you so much." Hanna said, and she pulled Lucas in for a big hug. Lucas got up to leave, promising he would come back tomorrow as early as possible.

Hanna took one last glance at Caleb. 'I'm seeing you tomorrow. And I'm not leaving until you wake up. I hope you know that.' She thought to herself, as she drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted her reaction to have its own chapter! I will update soon! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need more reviews! Okay, so if I get 15 reviews by tomorrow, then I will post three new chapters on the same day! Also, because I have gotten good reviews on the flashbacks, I will do more of them! So if you like the story, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Caleb would be permanent, and not a guest star/recurring actor.**

**Chapter 6**

Caleb looked over at Hanna. She was so beautiful. He was shocked that she had even liked him in the first place. She was asleep, and he remembered the last time he had seen her like this. It had been the happiest moment of his life. It was the night Hanna's mother had kicked him out, and Hanna and him decided to go camping.

Suddenly, he was transported back to that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Caleb looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was beautiful with her hair messed up and no makeup on. She was so peaceful in her sleep, which was such a difference from her usual worried expression. _

_Hanna curled up to Caleb's chest. "I love you, Caleb." She whispered in her sleep. Oh. My. God. She loves him. But did he love her? _

_Caleb considered this for a moment. She let him stay at her house when he had nowhere else to go, she stuck up for him when her friends told her he was no good, and she was here with him now. Every time he saw her, he felt like flying. There was no doubt about it. Caleb was in love with Hanna Marin._

"_I love you too." He whispered back, kissing her forehead, and wrapped his arm protectively around her. He would never let her go._

_But there was one thing that stood in their way. How they had all started, why he had even talked to her, and how they ended up was all a lie. It made him sick to consider the fact that every time they got closer, he was just hurting Hanna. He was going to have to tell her._

_He started imagining how things would go in his head. He would sit her down in her kitchen and then say 'Hanna, I have to tell you something.' He knew that she would automatically start protesting, and he would have to calm her down. He would tell her everything. If she cried, kicked him out, or even just stood there, trying not to believe him, he would then tell her that he had ended things with Jenna and that he would never do something like that ever again. If she let him speak anymore, he would then tell her how he loved her more than life itself, and that he would die for her. She would then forgive him, and they would be together forever. _

_He knew that his idea of what would happen was sappy and most likely would not happen, but he hoped that she would forgive him. No, he needed her to forgive him._

_He was so overcome with emotion that he attacked her lips with his, and she woke up abruptly._

"_What are you doing?" she asked with a huge smile on her face._

"_I needed to do that." Caleb answered truthfully. He had a huge smirk on his face. She reached over and pulled him close to him. They soon started where they left off._

_**End of Flashback**_

Caleb looked back down at Hanna in his arms. Why couldn't he stay like this forever?

She suddenly woke up and looked at him. "Caleb, you need to come back to Hanna." She said with a look that said she wasn't joking.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb said shooting her a confused look.

"I mean what I said. It's time for you to go back to the real world." Hanna said. "Hanna really loves you, and you're killing her." She said and she stood up from the ground.

"You are Hanna! What are you talking about?" Caleb said, now also standing up.

"You were in a car crash! You're in a coma! You need to wake up!" She said and she started to shake Caleb.

"No! I'm here with Hanna Marin!" He screamed starting to get scared.

"Don't you understand? You're killing her." She said. And as soon as the words left her mouth, a dozen bullet holes hit her chest, and red patches appeared all over her body. Her skin and hair started to fall off in chunks, and then her exposed bones broke. Caleb started screaming. But no matter what he did, she still died. Soon, she was only a pile of dust on the floor.

* * *

><p>Hanna woke up in an uncomfortable position in an unfamiliar hall. Soon, all of the events from yesterdaycame rushing back, and she quickly stood up. She checked her phone and saw that it was 6:00.<p>

She quickly ran into Caleb's room. He was still in the same position, and hadn't woken up. She pulled up a chair to his bedside and grabbed his hand. "I love you." She whispered. He didn't respond, and Hanna broke down into tears. "I will make sure you wake up." She whispered. She gripped his hand tightly, not willing to let go.

Suddenly, her phone started vibrating. Hanna quickly picked up the phone and read the new text message.

_Hey Hefty Hanna, _

_Sketchy might be in a coma, but that doesn't mean that he's safe from me!_

_Kisses,_

_-A_

"Oh God! A hit Caleb!" Hanna said. She was so angry with A that she could have killed her. But she was also angry with herself. A had only been able to hurt Caleb because Hanna had told him to go. And now Caleb was in a coma.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I need 15 reviews! Remember, I will post three more chapters all in the same day! I hope you enjoyed the story! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Even though you guys did not reach 15 reviews (11 reviews, you guys were 4 off!) I will grant you the three chapters today! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pretty Little Liars, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

**Chapter 7**

Caleb was alone again.

"Why do I always lose her? She can't be dead!" He screamed and he kicked the ground. He felt something connect with his foot, and he screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground and cursed. He quickly picked himself up and shook himself. He wasn't going to let a stupid rock get the best of him.

He felt along the ground and suddenly saw it. He staggered back. He was in a graveyard. All around him were tombstones. He looked at the one that he had hit his foot on and read the inscription.

_Here lies the trust between Hanna and Caleb_

_October 7, 2011-November 7, 2011_

Caleb ran to another tombstone.

_Hanna's virginity_

_December 18, 1995-November 4 2011_

Caleb ran to every single tombstone and almost passed out in the process. All of them had inscriptions like _Caleb's time in Rosewood, Caleb working for Jenna, and Hanna loving Caleb._ Every time he saw a new one he screamed. He stopped when he got to the last two.

_Here lies Caleb Rivers_

_May 17, 1995-December 6, 2011_

_Died in a car crash_

_Will always be remembered_

Caleb looked at the tombstone, and felt sick to his stomach. But what pushed him over the edge was the tombstone next to it.

_Here lies Hanna Marin_

_December 18, 1995-December 6, 2011_

_Died with a broken heart_

_Will always be remembered_

Caleb fell to the ground in agony. She was dying, all because of him. He knew if he didn't leave soon, He would die, and therefore, Hanna would die.

Caleb looked all around him. He was in a field, and other than the tombstones, there was nothing around them. Only sky.

Suddenly, she appeared. She looked radiant, and she appeared to be glowing.

Caleb ran to Hanna, and said, "I need to go back to you."

"You can go anytime you want." She said simply, and looked all around them. "I always knew you had a soft side." She chuckled to herself.

"So how do I go back?" He asked staring at her, ready to make amends.

"You go where you feel you need to go." She said and she started to walk away, towards a river. Caleb quickly rushed after her. 'I think where I need to go is where you are.' He thought to himself as he strode behind her.

* * *

><p>Hanna sat with Caleb for 6 hours straight before they were interrupted by her phone.<p>

"Hanna?" her mother said quickly into the phone.

"Yeah?" Hanna asked dubiously.

"I heard about Caleb. Where are you?" She asked quietly. Hanna could only imagine what would happen to her mom if she lost her too.

"I'm at the hospital with him. He's in a coma." Hanna said, and she broke down into tears.

"I'm coming to get you." Ms. Marin said.

"I'm not leaving." Hanna said, and she knew that she wasn't going to.

"Well, then, I'm coming to see him." Ms. Marin said sternly. She didn't care that he was in a coma. She needed to say something to him, and whether he heard her or not, she was going to say it.

"Okay then. See you in a few." Hanna said and she turned back to Caleb.

Lucas rushed in. "You okay?" He said seeing her red puffy face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said lying through her teeth.

"I need to tell you. You never got a letter from Caleb did you?" he asked waiting to see her expression. She turned quickly towards him.

"He didn't give me the letter, if that's what you're going to ask." She said, and turned a glare towards Caleb.

"That's because Mona intercepted it." Lucas said quietly.

"What? Why would she do that?" Hanna said, turning her back to Caleb.

"I don't know. All I know is, he tried to tell you goodbye, and other things, but you never got it. So don't go too hard on him when he wakes back up." Lucas said grinning softly.

Lucas sat with Caleb and Hanna for a few minutes before taking his leave. "I'll come back later." Lucas said, and he walked away.

For the third time that day, Hanna's phone started vibrating.

"We just heard about Caleb. Do you want us to come over?" Aria asked. Hanna could hear Emily and Spencer in the background, talking quietly.

"I'm at the hospital. We'll be fine." She said.

"We're coming over later." Aria said quickly, just before Hanna hung up. She could not handle anymore drama in her life. Hanna's phone vibrated again. She had to resist the urge to throw it against the wall.

She opened it up, and nearly screamed.

_Hey Hefty Hanna,_

_How do you know if Caleb's not in la-la-land with Jenna? She could be the one posting his tent, and maybe you're just the friend. Or maybe he's not in la-la-land at all, but really he's just dead. Whoops! My bad! _

_Kisses, _

_-A_

**How did you guys like it! Please review, and I will have the next one's posted soon!**_HHHHannaHHH_He wasn't


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the eighth chapter. I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, the trophy would have had Alison's blood on it, and Ian would have been sent to jail.**

**Chapter Eight**

Ms. Marin strode through the halls of the hospital. She was about to see the boy who had broken her daughter's heart. She would have to restrain herself from slapping him. After all that they had done for Caleb, he goes and leaves without even saying goodbye to Hanna. But look where he is now; in a coma, with her daughter crying over him. Now, Ashley Marin did feel bad for Caleb. She had once been in his exact position, but had been lucky enough to escape his misfortune.

When she reached Caleb's room, she paused. She looked in and saw Hanna crying over Caleb's body. He had his arm in a cast, a huge cut on the side of his head, and was extremely pale and small in the giant hospital bed. She had to keep herself from gasping. Caleb, the boy who was oh-so-tough, was so weak now.

Ms. Marin walked over to Hanna and rubbed her on the back. "Everything will be alright." She said looking into Hanna's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Is it alright with you if I have a minute alone with Caleb?" Ms. Marin asked. Hanna gripped Caleb's hand tightly for a moment, before letting it go. She took one last longing look at Caleb before leaving the room.

"I'll be right outside if anything happens." Hanna said as she walked out into the hallway.

Ashley Marin looked down at Caleb. "I'm not sure what happened between you two, but all I know is that you seriously hurt Hanna. I know you wanted to give her that letter, and I'm not sure if she got it. I can guess what was in it, though." Ms. Marin said as she smiled sadly at Caleb.

"I'm also guessing that you came back to Rosewood for Hanna, also. I don't care if you can't hear a word that I'm saying, but you must understand. If you ever hurt my daughter again, I will personally make sure your life becomes a living hell." Ms. Marin said in a voice that screamed with seriousness.

"You can move back into the guest room. You have my blessing on that. But it's not entirely my decision. Hanna can decide that when you wake up." Ms. Marin said, and her eyes traveled to Caleb's face. He had a slight smile on his lips, but the rest of his expression was clouded with worry.

* * *

><p>Caleb followed Hanna for what seemed like hours, until they got to a mountain. But suddenly, he was grabbed back into a memory. This time, he had just entered the Marin's kitchen, and Hanna was confronting him about being paid to spy on her.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Hanna looked at him with disappointment written all over her face. He knew that from the instant he walked in that this was not good news._

"_Jenna paid you to spy on me." She stated, obviously resisting the urge to slap him._

"_I needed the money." He said, automatically going into defense mode._

"_You did this for money?" She shrieked. _

"_She knew I was a hacker. She asked me about her phone." Caleb said trying to stay under control and explain to her what had happened._

"_Yeah, the phone you couldn't crack, was that a lie, too?" She asked, poison seeping from her voice._

_Caleb ignored this last comment. "Jenna found out that I did work on Emily's phone. She offered me cash to make myself available to you, and listen. I thought it was just some generic bitchiness with all the pretty girls. Why shouldn't I make a couple of bucks?"_

"_You are such a creep." She said, as she started to storm off._

"_Wait!" Caleb shouted, hoping to get her to listen to what he had to say. She turned around and waited for him to go on. "Then she started asking questions. Questions that I didn't like." He said pausing, trying to think of his next words carefully._

"_And by then, other things were happening. With you and me." Caleb said, hoping that she would at least not have given up on him already._

"_You were spying on me. The whole time." She looked pissed off, but he could tell that she was trying not to burst into tears._

"_No, not the whole time!" He shouted trying in vain to salvage what was left of our relationship._

"_You gave her your locker combination!" She screamed. _

"_That's how she gave me the flash drive." Caleb said trying to answer as calmly as he could. She was quickly losing faith in him; it didn't take a rocket scientist to see it._

"_What was on it when she got it back?" She said evenly._

"_Junk. She thinks it's the log off your cell phone, but it's not." Caleb said. If looks could kill, Caleb would have been pushing daises. _

"_No." Caleb whispered quietly and he reached out for Hanna's arm._

"_Don't touch me!" She screamed as she pushed Caleb's arm away from her. He had on such a look of defeat, that it was heartbreaking. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before turning away and grabbing his bag. He took one last look at her before walking out of her house._

_**End of Flashback**_

Caleb wanted to scream out in agony. He hated thinking about that night, but it was forever engraved into his mind. Caleb looked all around him, and realized that Hanna was gone. He hated himself so much at that instant.

* * *

><p>"Hanna, you can go back in now." Ms. Marin said as she walked out of the room. Hanna quickly stood up, and without a second to lose, she went back to see Caleb.<p>

"Do you need me to stay, or should I just go home?" Ms. Marin asked, because it was evident that Hanna would not be leaving until Caleb woke up.

"You can go; I'll be here if you need me." She said as she grabbed Caleb's hand again. Ms. Marin kissed Hanna and then headed back home.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes after Ms. Marin had left; Aria, Emily, and Spencer all came rushing in.<p>

"Is he okay?" Emily asked, looking at Caleb.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked, taking a seat down next to Hanna. Spencer went behind her and patted her on the shoulder. Emily took Hanna's hand into her own, and squeezed it.

"I'm fine." Was all that Hanna could manage to get out before sobs started raking through her body. All of her friends immediately started to comfort her.

"Caleb will be alright. He has you." Spencer said, and she looked down at Hanna.

"How do you know that? He's been in a coma for two days now." She said.

"And he will get out of this coma soon." Aria said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys." Hanna said sniffling. Leave it up to her friends to make her feel better.

**Will Caleb ever wake up from his coma? Will Hanna get over him if he doesn't? Are you annoyed with me for asking questions only I can answer? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Did you guys like it? Please review back to me! I will have the next chapter posted soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the ninth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, and if I did, then I would have had Caleb and Hanna become a couple naturally, and not have Jenna pay Caleb to spy on Hanna.**

**Chapter 9**

Caleb had been in a coma for three days. Many people had come through the doors to come and tell him to get well soon, but Hanna didn't really notice any of these people. She had been too scared of what could happen to Caleb, that she forgot to take care of herself. She barely left his room.

On the third day the Caleb was in a coma, Mona came in and visited.

"Hey Han, what are you doing here?" Mona asked sheepishly. She was avoiding Hanna's gaze at all costs, but the only place she could avert her eyes was to Caleb. She felt a sickness growing inside of her. She felt solely responsible for what happened to him. If she had given Hanna the letter, then she would have forgiven Caleb, and none of this would have happened. Not that she felt he should have been forgiven.

"I'm with my boyfriend. What are you doing here?" Hanna asked in a hoarse whisper. She still gripped Caleb's hand, and whenever a nurse came in to check on Caleb, she had to be pulled off of him. She looked awful, but Mona wasn't about to tell her that.

"I know that he's in a coma, but that doesn't make him a saint. He still broke your heart and left without even saying goodbye. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness." Mona said with a frown on her face. Caleb didn't deserve Hanna, she was sure of it.

"That isn't up for you to decide. And honestly, you're one to talk, you ripped up the letter." Hanna whispered. Mona had to pause for a moment. She knew. When Mona had torn up the letter, she had had the best intentions, but she took things too far when she intercepted Hanna's phone call and made the proposition to Lucas that if kept quiet, she would set him and Hanna up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mona said. But the damage was already done. Hanna knew everything. "Caleb left. He doesn't deserve you."

"So, that doesn't give you the right to decide who I'm going to love! And Caleb may have made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that he's an awful person. He is wonderful, and he could teach you some things." Hanna screamed standing up. She glared at Mona, who had taken several steps backwards. She was afraid that Hanna would hit her.

"I think you should leave now." Hanna said calmly. Mona, with her mouth agape, quickly left the room.

"She won't hurt us again." Hanna said to Caleb grabbing his hand.

* * *

><p>Caleb looked around the desolate area he now stood. There was one tree that stood alone, and Caleb walked over to it. He picked up a sharp rock lying near the base of the tree and carved his heart out onto the trunk. <em>C.R. + H.M. <em>He then carved a little heart around the words, and fingered the lines that held such meaning to him.

He fell to the ground, and brought his knees to his chest. He just wanted to go back to her. Why was everything so hard?

Suddenly, the air picked up all around him. Pictures of the past surrounded him, from when he was a child with his mother, to riding on the bus on his way to Arizona. The last picture that he saw was of a Hanna, the last time he saw her. She was staring at him, pleading for him to go over and get off the bus, but he didn't. He kept going even though he knew he would regret this decision. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Caleb opened his eyes and looked around him. His vision was spinning and he couldn't see anything clearly.<p>

His eyes then focused on one thing. It was a blonde, but he couldn't make out her face. When his vision stopped, he saw Hanna, and only Hanna. He let in a sharp intake of breath, and squeezed his hand, which she held in hers. She quickly looked up into his face, and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Caleb!" She squealed.

**And you guys thought I was going to let him die! You guys know that Hanna and Caleb are meant for each other, no matter what happens on the T.V. show! I am going to say this as politely as I can…I need more reviews! I'm not sure if enough people are reading this! So tell me what you think, and I will post more! Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the tenth chapter! I hope you guys like it! This might be a little short, but it's very important!**

**Chapter 10**

"Caleb! You're awake!" Hanna squealed and she grabbed him and pulled him into a quick hug. Caleb let out a small groan of pain because Hanna was hugging him so tightly. Not that he minded, of course. But Hanna heard, and she quickly let go.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked averting her eyes to the floor.

"No, not at all." Caleb quickly said.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. They smiled up at each other. There was a long pause between them. Caleb was the first one to break the silence.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked and his eyebrows knit together with worry.

"If I had stopped you, you wouldn't have gotten in the accident." Hanna said simply. She averted her eyes from Caleb's face.

"It isn't your fault. And I'm sorry about Jenna paying me to spy on you. I feel awful about it. But there's something you should know." Caleb said pausing, debating how he should tell her.

"You never got the letter I wrote you because Mona destroyed it." He said and he searched her face for any emotion.

"I know. Lucas told me." Hanna said and she once again moved her eyes to the floor. "But just because you got in a car accident and I didn't get your letter, doesn't mean that I automatically forgive you." Hanna said and tears started spilling out of her eyes.

"Do you want to know what was in the letter?" Caleb said, quietly begging for her to hear him out. He reached for Hanna's hand, but she quickly pulled it away and stood up.

"No." She said quietly and she strode out of the room. Caleb was left alone thinking about how much better things could have turned out.

* * *

><p>Lucas came in later that day to visit Caleb. "Hey, you're up." Lucas said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.<p>

"I wish I was asleep still, though." Caleb muttered. 'Hanna still hates me.' He thought to himself. 'I might as well be still in the coma.'

"No, you don't. I'm guessing this has to do with Hanna, though." Lucas said and he smiled softly at Caleb.

"She didn't forgive me. She wouldn't even let me tell her what was in the letter." Caleb said and he stared ahead of him. He didn't need Lucas's sympathy right now.

"Well, she loves you." Lucas said. "She wouldn't have been here if she didn't. She stayed here the entire time you were asleep. She didn't even go home."

"Well, she doesn't love me anymore now that I'm awake." Caleb said. Lucas stood up, and Caleb could see that he looked pissed off.

"Get your head out of your ass Caleb! She loves you! And if you do what you did last time which was practically nothing, then you will lose her again!" Lucas screamed sweat running down his face. Caleb looked at him, almost frightened that Lucas would have a heart attack.

"Look, Lucas, you need to get your head in the real world! There are no happy endings! She doesn't love me! I may love her, but I'm just Sketchy! Chances are, she's going to marry someone successful and preppy like Sean, and she will never end up with the guy who lived in her basement!" Caleb shouted back.

"Just get her to hear you out, man! I can't help you out with this problem! You need to fix this one for yourself!" Lucas said calming down a bit, and he sat back down.

"You're right. I'm not letting her go that easily." And with these words Caleb quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked. "You can't leave yet!" He said.

"I'm fine, really! I need to make things right with her!" Caleb shouted as he raced down the hall. He quickly went into a bathroom and changed into his street clothes that he had packed away in his red backpack. If he stayed in his hospital gown, not only would his junk be showing, but he would never be able to leave the hospital without being noticed.

"Well, here goes nothing." Caleb said to himself as he boarded the bus back to Rosewood.

**Ha! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as you can see why! Will Hanna forgive Caleb? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you like the story, and please review back to me with ideas and story suggestions, so I can improve my writing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the eleventh chapter to Between You and Me. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, or Spencer would no longer be a person of interest, Mona would!**

**Chapter 11**

Hanna woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a dream. Aspects of it were wonderful, but over all, it made her want to break down and start crying.

The dream had started off with her and Caleb's first kiss.

But that quickly turned into something awful.

_**Dream**_

"_What if I do want to?" Hanna said_

"_That's okay too." Caleb said, and a smile lit up his face._

_Hanna took a step closer and pulled him in for a kiss. He quickly responded and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her._

_**Suddenly, the dream morphed into their talk about Jenna**_

_Hanna walked over to where Caleb was sitting. He was reading a textbook. Hanna wanted so badly to pass him by, but she couldn't. She had promised her friends that she would find out what Jenna had paid him to do._

"_Mind if I join you?" Hanna asked, glaring down at Caleb._

"_Uh, no. I mean, yes, please." Caleb said with a confused look on his face. 'Why is Hanna talking to me? She hasn't returned any of my texts or calls. Why is she talking to me now?' He thought to himself as Hanna took a seat._

"_So we're talking?" Caleb asked, preparing to beg for forgiveness._

"_What does Jenna want?" Hanna asked staring Caleb down. " Why was she willing to pay you to live in my basement?"_

"_I told you I gave the money back." Caleb said. 'This is why she is talking to me. Of course.' He thought to himself trying to look anywhere else aside from Hanna._

"_What did she ask you to do? Record our conversations? Rifle through my purse? The drawers in my bedroom?" She asked. Caleb looked away at the last one. He was really ashamed of what he had done._

"_What does she want?" Hanna asked._

_Caleb started to look all around him, wondering how he should proceed. "A key. Jenna offered me a lot of money to look for a key."_

"_A key to what, my house? I gave you that." Hanna sneered. Caleb ignored this._

"_No. She thinks that your friend, the one who died, may have given you or one of your girls a key." Caleb said._

"_Ali didn't die, she was murdered." Hanna snarled, anger flashing through her eyes. Caleb looked at her, knowing that she wasn't finished._

"_What kind if key?" Hanna asked quickly changing the subject._

"_Jenna didn't know." Caleb paused and waited for Hanna to say something but she didn't. Caleb saw his opportunity and said, "And as soon as I realized something was happening between you and me, I told her to back off." Hanna looked away._

"_Hanna, what's with you guys and Jenna Cavanaugh? Why did she need me? Why couldn't she just ask you directly?" Caleb asked desperately looking for answers to his questions._

"_You don't get to ask questions. What else?" Hanna said harshly._

"_If I knew more, so would you." Caleb said simply. Caleb moved in closer to Hanna. "I miss you." He said meaning it with all of his heart._

_Hanna paused. "Yeah, well, you'll get over it." and with these last words, she stood up and walked away leaving a bewildered Caleb._

_**Dream Morphing**_

_Caleb was standing outside of the bus. He looked over at her, begging for her to stop him from leaving._

_Her heart and body screamed for her to go over to him, but her mind won't let her. He took one last longing look at Hanna, and stepped on the bus. Hanna's heart split in half._

_**End of Dream**_

Even now that she knew that he hadn't left without saying goodbye, Hanna still felt heartbroken. He had really hurt her. If he was expecting that he could pop right back into her life, then he could just forget about it.

* * *

><p>Caleb stepped off the bus. He was approximately five streets from Hanna's house.<p>

He quickly took off running in her direction, but came to an abrupt halt. 'What if she doesn't take me back?' He thought to himself. 'No. She has to. We were meant to be together.' And with these thoughts, Caleb took off running again.

Suddenly, someone pushed him to the ground. They put their hand over his mouth and punched him in the stomach with their free hand. Caleb lost consciousness almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Hanna paced the floor of her room. She could imagine Caleb all alone in his room, waiting for her to come back. Should she forgive him now, or make him sweat it out?<p>

The doorbell rang, and Hanna had a feeling her decision was about to be made for her.

She walked down her stairs slowly, and when she got to the door hesitated. 'What if it isn't Caleb?' She thought to herself.

'Stop this. You are going to answer the door no matter who it is.' Hanna pulled open the door. She looked around. But there was no one there.

She finally looked down and saw a note and some pictures.

_If you want your man back Hefty Hanna, follow my directions exactly._

_Go to Willow Park. And maybe you'll get Sketchy back._

_Kisses,_

_-A_

_P.S. In case you don't believe me, look at the pictures I took of him!_

Hanna staggered backwards. A had kidnapped Caleb. Trembling she looked at the pictures A had sent her. They were all of him lying on the ground, and he appeared to be unconscious.

'I will get Caleb back. Even if it means killing A myself.' Hanna thought to herself as she got into the car and drove to Willow Park.

_**Bet you didn't expect that! But A always keeps her promises, and she promised she would kill Caleb. But now does she also plan on killing Hanna too? Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the twelfth chapter! Now, I'm not trying to guess A, and I am betting that this person is not A, but I really hate this certain person!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. If I did, then we would have found out who A is already!**

**Chapter 12**

Caleb woke up in a dark room with his hands and feet in a bind. His head hurt and he could feel a bump had already formed from when he had been hit. Caleb then noticed his phone was missing. Great! Now there was no way to contact anybody.

There was a sudden rustling from over in a corner of the room. "Hello? Who is this? I know somebody's here!" Caleb shouted out into the dark room.

A dark figure suddenly approached him, and hit him in the face. "Shut up!" the dark figure shouted harshly. Caleb brought his head to his knees and groaned out in pain.

"You're lucky you survived that car crash. I tried so hard to kill you." The dark figure said. Caleb had heard the voice before, but where from?

"Wait, you did that? Who are you?" Caleb said and his voice was edged like a blade.

The figure leaned in close and shouted, "I'm A! Did that bitch 'Hefty Hanna' forget to mention that?" The figure said, humor dripping from his voice.

"Don't call her that!" Caleb shouted. He knew about Hanna's weight problems and how she saw herself, even though he thought she was beautiful.

"Oh, is the man whore sticking up for his little bitch? How pathetic. Yes, I know all about you getting paid by Jenna. And a brilliant move on her part. But did you ever notice why Hanna always seemed so nervous? It's because of me!" the figure screamed.

"Wow. You seriously need to get a life. And learn how to give a good monologue. Comic book characters give better speeches than you." Caleb said smirking. He knew what was coming next. He expected the blow that was delivered to his stomach. He was surprised, though, when the figure pulled a knife to his throat.

* * *

><p>After ten agonizing minutes of driving, Hanna finally reached Willow Park. When she got there she looked around. She was alone. 'Either A is going to jump out and get me or she didn't show up.' Hanna thought to herself. She walked over to a bench and sat herself down and waited.<p>

A sudden breeze picked up, and a note went whizzing through the air. Hanna reached out and snatched it before it could blow away.

_Hey Hefty Hanna!_

_Sketchy's time is running out. I think he would make very cute corpse, don't you agree? You'll find out soon enough._

_Kisses!_

_-A_

Hanna resisted the urge to barf. She had to find him now.

Hanna noticed something then about the note. It was from a pad of paper, and there was a faint etching, presumably from the piece of paper that was first ripped off from the pad of paper. 'Maybe A wrote down the address of where he is!' Hanna thought to herself as she took a pencil from her bag. She started to shade over the etching with the lead point of her pencil. 'Thank you Nancy Drew.' Hanna thought, as the message appeared.

_Rosewood Motel_

_Room 325_

Hanna quickly darted over to her car. She had to get to Rosewood Motel as quick as possible.

* * *

><p>Caleb looked down at the knife glinting at his throat. He edged away from it, but A just brought it closer and closer to his Adam's apple.<p>

"Nothing's here to save you now. Nothing stands in between the way of this knife and you." The figure said.

"Why are you doing this? Not only to me, but to Hanna and her friends?" Caleb asked. He stared up at the stranger.

"Alison rejected me. She threw me at poor pathetic Hanna instead. I never really wanted her. She was just a constellation prize. Even after she lost all that weight, she couldn't hold a candle to Alison. Alison and her friends all thought it was a joke. They tried to get every boy to fall in love with them, and when I fell in love with Alison, she left me out to dry. Well, Alison's dead now. And the other girls are awful too. I'm surprised that you even really like Hanna. For a homeless tough boy you really don't know much about the world. Hanna could never love you. She needs someone like me." The figure said.

And with those words, Caleb suddenly knew who A was.

It was one of his first customers in his time at Rosewood. His phone had been simple and easy to crack. He remembered seeing him at the dance, and remembered how "heartbroken" he was.

"Sean?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. And now that you've made that ingenious discovery, I need to kill you." Sean said.

"I never took you as one to kill." Caleb said. Sure Sean had threatened to beat up Lucas. But didn't every stupid jock threaten at least one geek during one point during their high school career?

"Why not? I mean, I tried to kill my own girlfriend by running her over." Sean said with a smirk on his face.

Caleb looked up at Sean in horror. He had heard Hanna had gotten hit by a car, but everybody assumed that it had been an accident, and that it had been a complete stranger. Caleb started to kick and pull at the binds, hopelessly trying to get at Sean. He had tried to kill Hanna. Red hot anger flashed through him. He felt the sudden urge to kick the crap out of Sean. Not that he had never wanted to, but now, he NEEDED to.

* * *

><p>Hanna finally reached the motel after fifteen minutes of taking random turns. She quickly sprinted to room 325. She tried turning the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. 'Dammit!' Hanna thought to herself.<p>

Suddenly she remembered a trick one of her friends at fat camp had taught her. Whenever they tried to get into the dessert cabinet, which the counselors kept all the food to themselves, she and her friends would sneak in and use a bobby pin to jimmy open the lock. Needless to say, Hanna and her friends never went hungry at the camp.

Hanna quickly took out a bobby pin from her purse and jimmied open the lock. "Thank you, fat camp." Hanna muttered to herself.

She slowly walked in the room. A obviously did not notice her, went on with his insane rant in the other room while Hanna slowly crept in, debating what she should do next.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I will say it again. I'm not guessing A by writing this story, and I do not think that this person is A. I just really hate Sean. Please review this chapter, and I hoped you liked my story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was having writer's block, and I just got inspired today, so here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Hanna slowly walked into the small hallway. There was nobody there, but Hanna could hear voices coming from the next room.

She tip toed into the living room, and she had to hold in a gasp. Caleb was tied to a chair, and a figure that she couldn't identify towered over him. Luckily, the figure had his back turned to her.

* * *

><p>Caleb glared up at Sean. He had tried to kill Hanna. "So did you do this all by yourself, or did you have someone else kill Alison?"<p>

"Oh, I didn't kill her. That bitch got what she deserved though. I just sat in the sidelines and watched." Sean said icily. Caleb averted his gaze from Sean and almost screamed.

'What was Hanna doing here? She could be killed! She didn't need to see this!' Caleb thought to himself, and his eyes widened in disbelief. She caught his gaze and held her finger to her lips. Sean did not pay any attention to where Caleb was staring at however, and went on with his rant.

"I found Alison's old notebooks in the new family's give away pile. I found out all of their dirty little secrets then." Sean sneered.

"So you, Sean, are A?" Caleb said dumbly. Hanna needed to know who killed him, if she hadn't already figured it out.

"Haven't you been listening? Yes, I am A! I stalked the girls for months!" Sean screamed and he dragged the knife along Caleb's face, so that a thin line of blood seeped to the surface.

* * *

><p>A thousand blows went to Hanna's stomach all in that one second. Sean was A. Her first love was an insane stalker. And he was going to kill Caleb, the boy she loved.<p>

Hanna's body reacted without any thoughts. She lunged at Sean, and jumped on his back. Sean, stunned, dropped the knife and screamed "What the Hell?" at the top of his lungs. Hanna brought her high heel to Sean's groin, and he fell to the ground wincing in pain.

All Caleb could do was look on, stunned to silence.

But Hanna wasn't finished yet. She grabbed a heavy picture hanging from the wall and brought it down, hard, on Sean's head. Glass bits flew everywhere, as Sean lost consciousness.

Hanna picked up the knife from the floor and ran over to Caleb, tears flowing freely from her blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she cut the binds that held Caleb to the chair. He stood up and faced her.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never taken the offer to spy on you. And, Hanna?" Caleb asked as his eyes searched hers for any emotion.

"I love you." He said softly, and he looked at her.

Hanna ran towards Caleb and pulled him in for a giant hug. She buried her face in his chest and started to sob. He held her for a couple of minutes before she pulled away.

She looked up at his cut and battered face and pulled it closer to her. She kissed him full on the lips and he opened his eyes, startled at her sudden actions.

"I love you too." She said quietly. Caleb stared at her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss that seemed to go on for hours, but what was in reality, only a couple of minutes.

Hanna suddenly pulled away. "Don't you ever leave again, you hear me?" She demanded with a glare directed towards him.

"Never." He whispered and he pulled her in for another kiss. Oh, it had been too long!

"I think we should deal with this first." Hanna said as she pulled away, glancing at Sean, who still hadn't moved.

**I know this is short, but it isn't over! I should have the next chapters up soon, so be looking for those!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this chapter will be fairly short, but it will have a lot of events in it *insert evil laugh here*. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14**

After a couple of minutes of clutching each other, Hanna and Caleb called the cops and told them everything. The cops arrived in fifteen minutes with five cop cars and an ambulance.

The cops quickly walked over to Sean, and a doctor check his pulse. "He's still alive." The doctor said and he looked over at Hanna and Caleb. "Whichever one of you beat him up, did a very good job." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"That would be me." Hanna intervened, and Caleb looked down at him with a huge grin on his face. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. But he is going to get what he deserves." Caleb said gently.

"I know. It just hurts that I trusted him for so long, and he turns out to be an insane stalker, who tried to kill me and you." She said and she frowned slightly. "But nothing like that will ever come between us again." She said and she kissed him full on the lips. He pulled her closer to him, and put one hand on her waist, the other in her hair.

Suddenly, they heard a small groan. Sean was coming to. He sat up, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What the hell?" He muttered and he pushed one of the cops away from him.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder and under the charges of being a stalker." The other cop said.

Red hot anger flashed through Sean's eyes as he noticed Hanna and Caleb standing in a corner. 'This is your fault. My plan was perfect until you intervened.' He thought to himself. He needed to get even. There was no chance he was getting out of going to jail. He was sure of it. He might as well make sure he went out with a bang.

Sean tore away from the cops and grabbed one of their guns. Hanna let out a shriek, and Caleb screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" as Sean let three bullets fly.

**So, I have an idea for this, but I want to see your ideas, and I MIGHT use one of them.**

**Here are your options, but the one I am currently working with is not going to be one of them, so here you go:**

**1) He shot Hanna**

**2) He shot Caleb**

**3) He shot himself**

**4) He shot both Hanna and Caleb**

**So tell me which one you think I should use! Pleas review and I hoped you liked the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is chapter 15! So I asked you guys what you thought, and you all had pretty much the same answer…..Hanna is the one that gets the bullet! But I will be adding my own twist to it, so please read on, and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 15**

Caleb stared down at shock at Hanna, who was lying unconscious in his arms. Blood was pouring out from the wound that was located on her upper shoulder, and her once white top was quickly turning a shade of scarlet red. Caleb screamed. The incident kept playing through his head.

_**The Incident**_

_Caleb heard Hanna shriek, and he saw Sean pick up the gun and pull the trigger, letting three bullets fly free. _

"_No!" Caleb screamed. All three of the bullets were directed towards Hanna. If he didn't move fast enough, she could die, and he wasn't going to let Sean hurt her ever again._

_Caleb tried to run in front of her. But it was too late. Even though two of the bullets had missed, one of them had met its mark. _

_Caleb saw in slow motion Hanna falling to the ground, the impact of the bullet too much for her. Caleb picked her up gently in his arms, and he felt small tears fall down his face. Was she dead?_

* * *

><p>Caleb looked over at Sean. He had a smirk on his face as the police officers grabbed him, took the gun away, and handcuffed him. Caleb could not control himself anymore.<p>

Just as they were about to shove Sean into the cop car, Caleb gently put down Hanna and ran over to Sean. He raced over and repeatedly punched Sean in the face, stomach, and groin.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" Caleb screamed as the cops pulled the two teens off each other.

"You're right. I won't hurt her again. Because she's dead!" Sean screamed with a twisted smile on his cut face. Caleb pushed the cops off of him and lunged at Sean. He wiped the smile off of Sean's face with his fist before being pulled off of him by the cops.

As soon as Sean was in the car, the cops let go of Caleb. He rushed over to where the paramedics were standing, looking around for Hanna.

She was on a stretcher, being loaded into an ambulance. Caleb quickly climbed in and sat with her before anyone could object. He gripped her hand hoping against hope that she would wake up.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital in ten minutes, and Hanna was immediately admitted to the emergency room.<p>

Caleb walked over to the nearest doctor. "How bad is Hanna?" Caleb demanded to know.

"She lost a lot of blood. But she should be fine. She is asleep right now, due to all the medicine we gave her, but she'll be up by tomorrow." The doctor said as he gave Caleb a once over.

"You should probably get checked out too. Just because you checked out, doesn't mean your fully healed." The doctor said sternly.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." Caleb said looking down at himself. He had rope burn all along his arms and legs, and he was covered in dry blood, cuts and shards of glass.

"Can you tell me where Hanna's room is?" Caleb asked the urgency in his voice evident. He needed to see Hanna, and tell her everything would be alright.

"Yeah, she's in room 254." The doctor said and he pointed to his right. Caleb quickly ran off.

Caleb walked over to Hanna's side and pulled over a chair. "I'm sorry that he hurt you. He can't hurt you now though." Caleb said and he grabbed Hanna's hand into his own. She looked extremely serene in her sleep.

'Oh crap.' He suddenly thought to himself. 'I wonder if the paramedics called Ms. Marin. This whole ordeal is just going to make her like me TONS more!'

He picked up Hanna's phone and dialed Ms. Marin's number.

"Hanna?" She asked

"No. It's Caleb. We're at the hospital. Hanna was shot by Sean." Caleb said quietly into the phone. Caleb heard Ms. Marin's sharp intake of breath and could practically imagine what she must look like, gripping the island in the kitchen so tightly her knuckles turned white, her face losing all of its color.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Ms. Marin breathed into the phone. Caleb could hear her gathering all of her things and heard the door slam. She hung up the phone as she turned the ignition to her car on.

Caleb knew he had to tell everyone else. He again reached for Hanna's phone and went to the contacts list. He only really knew Aria, and he was sure that if he called her, she would tell the rest of Hanna's friends.

"Hanna? Where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours!" Aria said quickly.

"This is Caleb. Hanna was shot by Sean. He was A." Caleb said.

"What!" Aria shrieked into the phone. "I'll get the girls. We'll be there as soon as possible." And with that, Aria hung up the phone.

Caleb picked up his own phone and went to the contacts list. Lucas was one of the only people on the list, and he picked up on the first ring.

"What's up Caleb?" Lucas asked, a tint of worry in his tone.

"Hanna was shot by Sean. We're in the hospital." Caleb said and he heard Lucas exhale sharply.

"I wonder if I've set a record for all the time I spent in the hospital this week." Lucas said quietly. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Caleb said, but Lucas had already hung up.

Caleb knew that he loved Hanna. He was caught off guard however, when he realized how much he truly was in love with her. He had risked his life trying to save her, and if he could, he would do it all again to save her from all of this pain.

"I love you." He whispered as he squeezed Hanna's hand softly.

**Okay, so I'm not going to have Hanna asleep for much longer. She should wake up within the next couple of chapters. Please review and tell me what you think of the story, or what I can improve on! I hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I had writer's block! But here it is, so please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Caleb would be a regular in season 2, and not recurring. This worries me! It means he is dispensable!**

**Chapter 16**

"Where's my daughter!" Caleb heard Ms. Marin scream from the hallway. She looked like a mess as she ran towards him.

"She's in here." Caleb said looking at her, as she ran into the room. Ms. Marin stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the sight before her. She had an I.V. hooked up to her arm, and a white strip of cloth covering the gaping red hole in her stomach. Ms. Marin let in a sharp intake of breath and Caleb could hear her whisper quietly "Oh God.". Caleb felt like he was going to pass out even though he had already seen her.

Ms. Marin sat down in the chair next to Hanna's bed and Caleb pulled over a second chair next to it. Ms. Marin glanced at him. "Where were you when this was going on?" She asked quietly.

"I was with Hanna. Sean had been stalking her, and he kidnapped me. She came to save me." Caleb said and he looked at the floor. He did not need anybody to think that he needed saving, but he thought Hanna's mother deserved the truth.

"And….Sean? He did this?" Ms. Marin asked looking at Hanna's stomach. Her hands balled into fists, and she looked poised to kill.

"Yes." Caleb said averting his eyes away from Hanna and her mom. She did not need to see how broken up he was about all of this.

"Why are you looking away? I swear, if you aren't telling me the truth, I'll-"Hanna's mother began, but Caleb stopped her.

"I'm telling you the truth. I just feel responsible. If she hadn't come to get me, she wouldn't be here. If I had stepped in his way fast enough, then she wouldn't have a bullet in her stomach. She would be alive and well." Caleb said lowly. He truly hated himself. Why couldn't he do anything right with Hanna?

"That's where you're wrong. Sean would have hurt her anyway. If she hadn't gone to save you, she would have lost you forever; which would have destroyed her; and if you had taken the bullet, you probably would have died, seeing as you're barely healed from your coma, and that, would have definitely killed her. You couldn't have done anything. This is all Sean's fault." Ms. Marin said as she lightly patted him on the back. 'So this is what it's like to have a mom.' Caleb thought to himself.

Suddenly, Aria, Emily, and Spencer all rushed in. When they saw Hanna, they all let out little gasps.

"Sean did this?" Emily asked staring at Hanna, Caleb, and Ms. Marin. 'This is something you don't see every day. Caleb looks he is about to scream and tear someone's guts out; Ms. Marin is comforting him; and Hanna is in a coma. Again.' Emily thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to wake up?" Spencer asked a couple of minutes later. Even though no one wanted to admit it, this was the question on everybody's mind. Aria and Emily shot a look at Spencer. "What? Oh, sorry." Spencer said quietly.<p>

"Yes. She will." Caleb said the determination evident in his voice. You would have to be blind to not see the fact that Caleb was going to make sure Hanna would wake up. He grabbed Hanna's hand and held it fast in his own. "I love you." He said and he squeezed her hand.

"Awww!" All the girls said together as Ms. Marin stood up, said, "Of all the things a mother doesn't want to hear when she's standing five feet away from you." And walked out with a smile on her face.

Caleb looked over at the girls. "Oh! Sorry! Ruining the moment!" Aria said and she grabbed Emily and Spencer. "Goodbye Caleb! Be good!" They said with giant smiles on their faces.

Caleb smirked at this, and turned back to Hanna. "Do remember anything I said at the motel?" She didn't respond.

"I meant it you know." He said searching her face for any sign that she was going to wake up soon.

In her sleep, Hanna was smiling.

* * *

><p>She was with Caleb, and she was running with him. She didn't know where they were going until he stopped. They were in an empty hallway.<p>

"Caleb?" She asked as the lights switched off. "This isn't funny." She said and she suddenly knew where they were. At Rosewood Day High School.

"Hanna, I'm in the library!" He called out to her. She sprinted towards the library, and ran to the bookshelf where he had asked her to repay him for "fixing" Mrs. Montgomery's car. She smirked at this, but suddenly remembered that he had been paid by Jenna to say it. Every last word.

She bumped into him just as she was walking out. "Hey." He said in his low voice. He grabbed her face in his hands and started kissing her.

"Stop. You can't do this." She said slowly. Dammit! He was getting to her!

"But I love you." He said looking at her. She stopped breathing for a second before regaining control over herself. "Remember? What I told you at the motel?" He said and he looked into her eyes. She could only imagine the look of confusion on her face. "It doesn't matter. You'll be with me soon." And with these words Caleb grabbed a hold of Hanna and pulled her close to him. The thought of Jenna was erased from Hanna's mind and she melted into Caleb's hug.

* * *

><p>Caleb looked at Hanna's face. Even in her sleep, she was still beyond beautiful.<p>

Suddenly, Hanna let out a groan.

"Hanna! You're awake!" He said and he had a smile on his face that could light up New York City. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What happened?" Hanna asked grabbing her head with her hands. Suddenly, she noticed the bandage.

"Ahhhh!" She let out a small scream. "I was shot!" She shrieked.

"Yes, but-" Caleb started but Hanna cut him off.

"I thought Sean killed you." Hanna said and she looked at the ground as big, fat tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"He almost did, but you saved me. And Hanna," He said pausing thinking how he should word his next sentence. She obviously didn't remember anything that happened between them, and he didn't want to scare her off.

"I love you." He said, deciding it would be better to tell her up front.

Hanna's face turned as white as the sheet on the bed.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I am working on the next chapter right now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Chapter 17**

Hanna looked at Caleb. Had she heard him right? Did he really love her? She turned as white as a ghost and tried to grasp the idea of Caleb loving her.

"Hanna, I mean it." He said his eyes pleading with her to at least answer him.

Hanna looked up at his face, and a huge grin started to spread. She reached out her arms and pulled him towards her. Her lips collided with his, and she didn't let go.

When she did stop however, she whispered in his ear, "I love you too Caleb. I always have. But you really hurt me. So you are going to have to work hard to get back to where we left off." She said softly.

"I will. And I have always loved you too, Hanna, whether or not I was paid. And I will work hard, because I don't want to lose you." Caleb said staring into her face.

She moved in closer to him and kissed him with such an unspoken passion that he thought he might pass out. She whispered softly into his ear, "I love you. I love you. I love you." repeatidly.

Caleb pulled away for a second, and Hanna sat up, afriad that he was changing his mind about what he had said earlier.

"Hanna, why didn't you tell me that you were being stalked? I could have helped you." He said staring into her eyes.

"I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt. If he found out that I told you, he might have you taken away from me, or he might have hurt you. And I couldn't risk that." She said with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Caleb pulled her to him close and whispered in her ear, "He's gone. I will make sure no one else hurts you again. I love you."

* * *

><p>Later that night…..<p>

A nurse was walking through the halls. "Visiting hours are over!" She called out. The hallway was dark, and pretty much everyone that had been there during the day had already gone home.

When she got to the room at the end of the hallway, she once again called out "Visiting hours are-"but she paused, mid-sentence, when she saw the scene before her.

The blonde girl who had been shot the day before was fast asleep in a boy that had been in the hospital only days before, in a had his arm draped over her shoulder, and she was snuggled up cozily to his chest. The nurse looked at their faces, and was suprised to see expressions of pure serenity and bliss. She had attended to both of them over the past couple of days, and neither one of them had ever looked this peaceful

'I'll think I'll let them rest.' The nurse thought to herself as she walked off, a smile on her face.

**This was the last chapter! I will write another one soon, and I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


End file.
